The Real Thing
by Monroe Vs Mansfield
Summary: Song Fic The Real Thing-Gwen Stefani, Wilhelmina/Daniel Danimina, x


Disclaimer - Don't own Ugly Betty, its characters or the Lyrics they belong too there very lucky (probs rich) owners…o well a girl can dream right? ;)  
I know this fic is probably like really crap but its my first ever Danimina fic and I know its like all messed up probably but im still learning haha xx

_I've seen your face a thousand times  
Have all your stories memorized  
I've kissed your lips a million ways  
But I still love to have you around_

I've held you too many times to count  
I think I know you inside out  
And we're together most days  
But I still love to have you around

She downed the last bit of wine from her glass and placed it down on the countertop upon hearing the now familiar nock at her door. As she got up to answer it she didn't need to ask or even wonder who it was, she knew it was him, it always was him. This was the routine they'd somehow slipped into, each night after almost killing each other at the office, he would come to her apartment, and sometimes they'd have a glass of wine or two, but most of the time they cut straight to what they both needed...

_You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing_

Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time  


They hadn't planned on it being like this, it had just been a way of releasing the tension they shared. But now…now they'd come to need this 'thing' they shared. He knew it was crazy, but he couldn't help the small voice in the back of his mind, telling him that he was in love every time he held her in his arms, every time they fought in the office, every time she'd fall asleep in his arms, every time they just lie there together in her bedroom or on her couch, every time he'd catch a glimpse of her hard at work in her office chewing on her pen in the seductive way she did without even noticing it. Day after day, hour after hour he spent with her, it became harder to ignore that voice in his head telling him he was in love with Wilhelmina Slater.

_You're a salty water ocean wave  
You knock me down, you kiss my face  
I know the storms will always come  
But I still love to have you around_

Heaven knows what will come next  
So emotional, you're so complex  
A rollercoaster built to crash  
But I still love to have you around__

Warm, safe and protected lying in his arms; this was when she felt happiest. Although her brain was telling her this was all wrong to be feeling this way about him, everything in her body and heart was telling her it was right. After almost half an hour and once he thought she was asleep, he gently uprapped himself from her, covered her over with the quilt to make sure she was warm and placed a light feathery kiss on her temple. Using every ounce of might she kept completely still and quite until she heard the door of her apartment gently click shut, signifying he'd left. Once she heard the click so completely broke down into tears he whole body shaking with grief. How had she ended up like this? A broken, emotional wreck, but what hurt her most was that they both wanted it …neither of them wanted to end it, and each minuet they spent together just made it all the more hard to imagine a future without the other. She felt ridiculous crying over a man, crying over him…Crying over Daniel Meade. This kicked herself for being naïve for thinking they could just have sex, meaningless, casual, no strings attached sex. She'd never felt this way about anyone before, and it scared the hell out of her…

_You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing  
Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)___

Laying there is his arms once again she felt at home, suddenly she felt sick to her stomach knowing that in a few short minuets he'd be leaving her apartment, leaving her alone once again.

He hated this part, he hated that it always had to end like this…him slipping out of the apartment while she slept so they didn't have to face each other in the morning and have a whole lot of awkwardness' consume them. But just as he was about to leave her room he heard her whisperer, it was so low and quite, but he knew exactly what she's said, he'd wanted to hear those words ever since there first night together.

……Please don't go…..

_It's you there when I close my eyes  
And you in the morning  
I never thought you'd still be mine  
Or I'd really need to have you around  
_

She was woken by a huge smashing sound from her kitchen, immediately jumping up she grabbed her rope from the floor and rapped it tightly around her, going to investigate what all the commotion was about.

"What the hells going on?"

She asked as she stood in the door way of the kitchen watching him stood over her stove with nothing but his boxers on.

"Oh hey you're awake…look am sorry about all that noise before. I kinda' dropped a coffee mug, but don't worry I've cleaned it all up!"

"No it's fine…" Suddenly as she sat down on a stool on the opposite side on the counter to him, she noticed a tray on the countertop it had; a mug of coffee, a glass of juice and a tall thin vase with a flower in. she turned back to face him as he carefully placed a pile of blueberry pancakes onto the plate, which was also on the tray.

"What's all this?"

"Oh yeah this…well it was kinda' you know…I was making you breakfast in bed, but you're up now so…"

He replied nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

As much as she tried too concealing it she couldn't help the smile that crept up onto her face, as he stood there rather nervous trying not too look her in the eye. Getting up of the stool she'd slowly made her way round the other side of the counter, and ran her hand across his toned stomach muscles.

"Well you know I don't really eat breakfast…but I can think of a couple of things I fancy this morning!" she suggested slipping her hand into his boxers.

_Don't go away  
My love (my love)  
I want you to stay  
In my life  
Don't go away  
My lover (my love)  
I need you, you're my love supply_


End file.
